Phineas and Ferb Chronicles of Copycat
by JD Works
Summary: I added an OC to Phineas and Ferb. This contains all of the adventures they have together. I know they are not long but I hope you enjoy them anyway. PhineasxIsabella and OCxOC in later chapters. Plz rate & review! rated T, just in case
1. New Arrival

**Phineas and Ferb Chronicles of Copycat **

This my retake on the episodes of Phineas and Ferb while adding my own OC, Copycat. Copycat is a 13-year-old kid who moves in the neighborhood. He soon meets Phineas and Ferb and they find out they have more in common then they think. Takes place after the "Got Game" episode.

-Queue Theme Song- 

**There's one-hundred and four days of summer vacation,  
and school comes along just to end it.  
So the annual problem for our generation,  
Is finding a good way to spend it. **

**Like maybe...**

**Building a rocket,  
or fighting a mummy,  
or climbing up the Eiffel Tower. **

**Discovering something that doesn't exist,  
Phineas: **_**Hey!**_**  
or giving a monkey a shower.  
Surfing a tidal wave,  
Creating nanobots,  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain.  
Phineas: **_**It's over here!**_

**Finding a dodo bird,  
Painting a continent,  
Or driving our sister insane.  
Candace: **_**Phineas!**_

**As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall.  
Phineas: **_**Come on Perry!**_

**So stick with us,  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!**

**So stick with us,  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!**

**Candace: **_**Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!**_

__-Queue Episode Beginning-_**  
**_

While waiting under their tree like always, Phineas and Ferb start to hear trunks in the distance. "Huh? I wonder what that sound is." Phineas states as he begins getting up. He and Ferb make their way to their driveway. They look around, only to see moving trunks at a house a few houses down from Isabella's house. "I wonder who's moving in!" Phineas says with anticipation. They make their way to the house and begin to hear, "What are you doing! It says 'handle with care'! So, handle…. You know, with care!" being yelled from a young sounding voice. They find the voice to be from a kid with short brown hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and tan shorts as well as a long red scientist-like jacket. The kid spots them and shows a quick smile. He then walks over to Phineas and Ferb. "Hello, you must be my new neighbors." The kid says. "Yeah, I'm Phineas and this I my step-brother, Ferb." Phineas responds.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you; I'm called Copycat, by my friends." Copycat says introducing himself. "Why is that?" Phineas asks. "I don't know how about you find out." Copycat says sounding surprisingly just like Phineas! "Wow, that's amazing! How did you do that?" Phineas asked obviously amazed. "It's a personal talent; I can imitate anyone I want." Copycat says accepting the praise. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas says, saying his famous words. "Cool! What's that, may I ask?" Copycat says confused. "We're going to throw you a Welcoming Party in our backyard." Phineas answers. "Well thank you, I'll be by later." Copycat says walking in his house. "We didn't tell which house." Phineas says a little confused.

-Skipping to about noon-

"Well the party is almost ready. Where's Isabella?" Phineas says looking at his check list. "Yes Phineas." was heard from next to him moments later. "Oh, Isabella! Can you go tell Copycat the party's done?" Phineas asks his best friend, Isabella. "Sure! Be right back." She says before leaving. Isabella arrives at Copycat's house in a very little time. She then proceeds with knocking on the door. Copycat quickly answers. "Yes may I help you?" Copycat says opening the door. "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, your next door neighbor and friends of Phineas and Ferb." Isabella says politely introducing herself. "Great! Is the party ready?" Copycat asks with anticipation. "Yes, you're still coming right?" Isabella asks. "Of course, I'll be there in a little bit." Copycat says walking back into his house. Isabella then her way back to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "So, is he coming?" Phineas asks at her arrival alone. "He said he'll be here in a minute." Isabella answered back.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared between Phineas and Isabella! Out of instinct, they move back slightly. When it disappeared, it was replaced by a happy looking Copycat. He was checking something on his arm. On closer inspection, it looked like a large wrist watch with multiple buttons on it. "Wow, how'd you do that!" Phineas asks with ambition. "Oh that? That was my molecular teleportation device I built last weekend." Copycat says casually. "Cool. Anyway, welcome to your Welcome Party!" Phineas says with great anticipation. There was the classic banner with 'Welcome Copycat' on it, many balloons, some on strings and others on the ground, multiple tables with decorations and lots of people were there to welcome Copycat into their neighborhood.

-During the Party-

The party went smoothly, Copycat continued to introduce himself to everyone in the neighborhood. Copycat also showed his teleportation device to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and their friends. "So how does it work exactly?" Baljeet asks. "Well, it's not exactly how you think, it only teleports you to another person's location. For example; I insert your name into the teleport command module." Copycat explains while typing on the gauntlet on his arm. "And I match your face with the name." Copycat continues saying while a picture appeared in the screen on the gauntlet. "And…" With that Copycat disappeared in a quick flash of light. Within a moment, a flash of bright light appeared next to Baljeet. It was soon replaced by Copycat. "See? Easy." Copycat says finishing. "Now, despite this party being for me, I'd like to turn in early for today." Copycat says getting up and brushing himself off. "Alright, see you later." Phineas says. Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb wave at him goodbye. "Oh! Before I leave, you can have this." Copycat says tossing the teleportation device to Phineas. "Sweet thanks!" Phineas says as he continued to wave good bye.

-After Copycat Leaves-

"This was really great, Phineas. You're a wonderful guy." Isabella says flirting with Phineas. "Thanks. Hey, Ferb lets check and see if this works." Phineas says with excitement. Ferb then runs into the house and into their room. Phineas began to type in Ferb's name and matching his picture. With the final push of a button, he disappeared in a flash of light. Back with Ferb, a flash of light appeared next to him. It was replaced by Phineas and his large smile. "Cool it works perfectly!" Phineas says looking at Ferb, who gave him an appealing thumb up. "Okay, let's see…" Phineas says trailing off. He typed another name that Ferb couldn't see and pressed the 'execute' button. He quickly disappeared. A flash of bright light appeared next to Isabella, and was replaced by a happy Phineas. "It gets cooler every time I use it." Phineas says very satisfied.

Suddenly the teleportation device started to shake uncontrollably. It soon started to spark. Phineas quickly took it off and threw it on the ground where it seemed to short out in a series of sparks. "Wow that was close." He says sighing in relief. Phineas notices a small piece of paper on the bottom of the device. He picked it up and he and Isabella read it. "Warning, continuous use of this device will short circuit the wiring. Use with care." Isabella read aloud. "Well, he could've mentioned that earlier." She said with sarcasm.

**That's where I'll end this. I hope ya'll have enjoyed my first fanfic. **

**R & R**


	2. Seeing Stars

**Phineas and Ferb Chronicles of Copycat**

"**Seeing the Stars"**

Chapter Summary: This is my call on the "Out to Launch" episode with Copycat helping the boys with the rocket. This will obviously be longer then the last chapter

While listening to their radio, they hear something about the Night of the Falling Stars girls' choice dance. "Wow Ferb, a meteor shower. What could be cooler?" Phineas asks to himself. "Hey boys!" Their father says greeting them. "Look what I got for you online." He says handing them a map of some sort. "Cool! Our very own star! Did you get Candace one too?" Phineas says very happy. "Well, of course, but she doesn't seem interested in this kind of thing." Their dad says walking back into the house. "Hey Guys!" They hear from behind them. It was Copycat and he had two unfamiliar faces behind him. "Hey Copycat! Who are they?" Phineas says a little confused.

"Oh, I forgot!" Copycat says in apology. "These two are my new roommates, former neighbors, and my very best friends, Nicholas Simmons and Jessica Robinson." Copycat says formally introducing his friends. "What's up? You can call me Nick." The guy says with a friendly gesture. "H-hello h-how are y-you?" The girl seemed just barely stutter out. "Hey, I'm Phineas and this is Ferb. We just got our own stars!" Phineas says very excited showing them the 'map'. "Ah, cool!" Copycat explains. "Hey, I just got an idea!" Copycat says with the almost audible 'ding' sound of his mind. "Oh, great. Here we go again." They hear Nick mutter to himself. "Why don't you guys visit your new star in a rocket ship?" Copycat says with glee. "Ferb, I know want we're going to do today!"

-A Few hours later-

Copycat and his friends had been instructed to build the command center for the rocket ship, though seeing a montage before him he couldn't resist doing something. He began to sing as Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls build the rocket ship and get ready for space travel.

-Enter Musical Montage-

**Copycat: Let's take a rocket ship to space  
I hear it's a real swinging place  
There isn't much air, or gravity there  
The stars will make your heart race**

**Let's take a rocket ship  
Let's take a rocket ship  
Let's take a rocket ship to space**

**Let's take a saucer to the stars  
Look out moon, move over Mars  
The Martians all rock  
To Bassie and Bach  
So bring your maracas and your jazz guitars  
Let's take a saucer to the stars**

_**(Instrumental interlude)**_

**Let's take a rocket ship  
A crazy three-stage rocket ship  
Let's take a rocket ship to space.**

-Exit Musical Montage and After Everything was Ready-

Copycat, Nick, and Jessica marveled at their completed work. "That's mission control? It's pretty small." Copycat heard one of the Fireside Girls, Gretchen, state. "Yes, but Copycat really knows how to pack things in." Nick says opening the door. A simultaneous 'whoa' filled the air. Phineas looked especially impressed. Isabella then remembered the Night of the Falling Stars dance. She turns to Phineas. "Um Phineas, would yo…" Isabella began before she got interrupted. "Phineas, would you mind filling these waivers?" Fellow Fireside Girl Gretchen asks. "Sure! Hold that thought Isabella." Phineas says walking off. "Sure. No problem." Isabella says with disappointment.

"What were you going to ask him?" Isabella heard behind her. It was Jessica. "Oh, hey. I was going to ask him to the Night of the Falling Stars dance." She says complying with the question. "W-what there's a dance? When is it?" Jessica began to say look very worried. "What's wrong" Isabella asks calming her down a little. "I-I h-have s-someone to ask, b-but I don't k-know what he'll say." Jessica stutters out. "Who might that be?" Isabella asks confused. "W-well, it's…um." Jessica seems to barely get out. "Well, who is it?" Isabella now asks with anticipation. "C-c-c-Copycat…" Jessica finally gets out. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You don't like him, do you?" Isabella now asks greatly confused and surprised.

The two stood there for several seconds staring at each other. Isabella still looked in confusion. Jessica looked like she was trying to avoid the subject. "Well Jessica, do you?" Isabella asks again with slightly annoyed. "W-well m-maybe I-I do, I-I m-mea…" Jessica begins and starts to trail off. She looks at Isabella who still has an annoyed look on her face. "Okay! I do alright! He's cute, sweet, smart, and funny! Why wouldn't I like him!" Jessica blurts out as quickly as she can. She covers her mouth as she notices she got several turned heads of the Fireside Girls as well as satisfied look from Isabella. "I didn't say all of that out loud, did I?" Jessica asks quietly. Isabella nods her head. Jessica then begins to look franticly around, apparently for Copycat. "I just hope he didn't hear that." Jessica says under her breath. "Well, let's get ready for the launch!" She hears behind her, making her jump. It was Copycat, just coming out of the house.

Phineas, Ferb, and Copycat were ready to go out into space. Copycat seemed the most excited. "Wow, going to space! Something I've never actually done or have a reason to do!" Copycat says with glee. Phineas, Ferb, and Copycat then loaded themselves into the rocket ship. They begin to start the launching sequence. "Okay, launching in…5…4…3…2…1" Isabella counts down from mission control. The rocket begins without a problem. "This is going to be so great!" Copycat says with excitement. Suddenly, the rocket stops and launch is stopped. "Umm…..What just happened?" Phineas asks.

Copycat went out to check the problem. "Hmm…looks like we'll need a jump start." He says. "How are we gonna get that?" Phineas asks. After some explaining, they agreed to use their parent's car to jump start the rocket. Though, Nick remained unbelieving that it would work. "Rockets take so much more power than a mere car can provide, it's not going to work." Nick says. "Oh come on, It'll work. Besides, this rocket doesn't need as much power as rockets from, say, NASA need." Copycat calmly retorts. "It's not going to work, I'm telling you!" Nick says with determination. Copycat and Phineas hooks up the jump cables to the car and the rocket. Nick, still believing it wouldn't work, starts to hear something behind him. It was the rocket starting. "Lucky…." Is the only thing Nick could say without sounding disappointed. "See? I told you it would work!" Copycat says with a smile on his face. He, Phineas, and Ferb then load themselves into the rocket and got ready to blast of.

The blast off went off without a fluke. Copycat is especially excited. In all his inventing years, he has never been to space. Copycat couldn't help but smile a huge one and laugh to himself out of anticipation. They soon exited the Earth's atmosphere. "Well, goodbye Earth, see ya later!" Copycat yells as they leave Earth. The thrusters soon stopped and they drifted for a while, the large smile on Copycat's face never leaving nor letting up. A small monitor was set in the rocket control panel. It soon started to turn on, showing lots of static. Then the picture cleared, Isabella on the other end. "Can you guys hear us?" she asks. "Yep, loud and clear." Phineas responded. "Good. You guys are also coming in clear." Isabella says. "Alright, begin traveling sequence No. 42." Copycat says. "Okay girls, activate code 42." Isabella shouts to her fellow fireside girls. They begin to insert the code. The back-up thrusters begin to boom with power. "Nice job girls, it's working like a dream." Copycat says congratulating them. "Hey, umm, can I ask Phineas something?" Isabella says nervously.

"Sure. Phineas! Isabella wants to talk to you." Copycat says. Phineas comes arriving from the back. "Yes, what is it Isabella?" Phineas asks. "Well, I was wondering if you go to the Night of the…." Isabella starts before being interrupted by a loud beeping inside the rocket. "Sorry Isabella, hold the thought." Phineas says. "Sure, no problem." Isabella mumbled in disappointment as Phineas floated away to find the problem. "What's the problem?" Phineas asks Copycat. "Turn around." Copycat responds. Phineas turns around to see that they were headed to a bright light. All three covered their eyes, until it dimmed. What they saw was shocking, even to Copycat. "Is that an asteroid? With a milkshake bar?" Copycat comments. Phineas begins to opens his mouth, but is interrupted by Ferb showing his map to their star. "Hey! That's our star!" Phineas says excited. "Wow that was fast." Copycat says confused. They decide to land. Phineas and Ferb stepped out. "Hey, Copycat! You coming or not?" Phineas yells back at Copycat who is still in the rocket.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here and watch the ship." Copycat says back. "Okay, suit yourself. We'll be back soon." Phineas says walking inside the bar. Copycat then walks back into the ship, shuts the door and proceeds to take his space suit off. "So Isabella, what was it you wanted to ask Phineas?" Copycat asks as he walks towards the monitor. "I-It's N-n-nothing r-really." Isabella stutters out. With that Copycat lets out a hearty laugh. "W-what's so funny!" Isabella yells out of embarrassment. "You sound just like Jessica!" Copycat says in his laughter. "W-what do you m-mean?" Isabella asks confused. Copycat simply responds with his signature large smile still laughing slightly. His smile then quickly turns into a small smirk. "You like him don't you?" Copycat says outright.

Isabella stood there with the feeling of shock and surprise. "W-w-what are y-you t-talking about!" She stutters out finally. "Oh come on, it's as plain as the sunshine during a bright summer day." Copycat stats ever so casually. Isabella simply stays for quite some time. Copycat raises a curious eyebrow. "Alright, I like him okay! Happy!" Isabella shouts. "Actually I am, somewhat. Thanks for telling the truth." Copycat says satisfied. Isabella pouts at the fact that her secret was discovered so easily. "Oh, don't do that. Look I'm sorry." Copycat says in apology. Isabella gives him a small smile, but just barely. "You mean that means, right?" Copycat says. "What?" Isabella almost mumbles, but says loud enough for Copycat to hear. "That Phineas is a very lucky person to have a friend like you." Copycat says. "Y-you really t-think s-so?" Isabella says, but barely. "Yes I do and speaking of Phineas, where is he? He should've been back already." Copycat says curiously. "Didn't he say he was going to check out his star and be right back?" Isabella says now a little worried. "Hmmm, I'm going to go check up on him. Be right back." Copycat says putting on a space suit.

He walks out of the ship and strides towards the bar. He took in a deep breath and slowly opened the doors. Music suddenly fills his ears.

-Queue Bar Theme Music-

**Yeah! **

**There's a jumping little rock in the outer spiral arm,  
May not be pretty, but it's got a lotta charm,  
It's the shooting star milkshake bar, yeah  
It's not a nebula, it's not a quasar,  
It's the shooting star milkshake bar,  
At the speed of light, you know you're never too far,  
From the meatiest meteor that you'll ever find,  
In this big ol' galactic void,  
You've gotta shake, shake, shake, shake your asteroid,  
Shake, shake, shake, shake your asteroid. **

-End Music, instrumental form playing in background-

As he hears the music, he sees Phineas and Ferb behind a counter. He takes off the space suit helmet. He smells the oxygen in the air, as well as a strange orange/cherry smell. He ignores it though and casually walks up to Phineas, taking a seat. "Hey Copycat! I thought you wanted to stay with the ship." Phineas says confused. "Yeah, but you were taking a considerable amount of time." Copycat says. "Well, we thought we'd clean up the place. You know, right of ownership." Phineas begins. "Here, try a shake." Phineas finishes by handing him a milkshake in an oddly shaped cup. Copycat accepted it without even looking, being to busy looking at the aliens around him. "Mmmmm, that's pretty good." Copycat says taking a small drink. "Well anyway, we need to go, Isabella and everyone is waiting for our return." Copycat says getting back at the subject he came for. "Alright, come on Ferb, let's go." Phineas says handing his milkshake to the alien bartender. Ferb followed suit. "You guys take care alright?" Phineas shouted as they left.

Phineas, Ferb, and Copycat loaded themselves onto the ship and took their respective seats. Phineas went to start the ship, only to hear the ship stalling. "It seems we're out of power." Phineas says looking at the meter. "Copycat, didn't you have the engine running when we were talking?" Isabella says sternly through the video. "You guys talked? About what?" Phineas asks curiously. "Yes and…" Copycat starts to say and glances at Isabella, who has a slight frown on her face. "N-nothing important." Copycat says, making Isabella sigh in relief. "Okay, but we need a buster. Any ideas?" Phineas says. "Oh, I know!" Copycat says reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a cell phone-like device. "Is that a cell phone?" Phineas asks. "No, actually it isn't. It's a communication device that allows me to talk to anyone on the planet." Copycat explains. "So, it's a cell phone." Ferb says. Copycat sighs. "Yes it's a cell phone, but that's not the point." Copycat begins. "This little device generates much more power then the 'average' cell phone. So much in fact, that it might be able to power the ship." Copycat finishes with a deep, but quick breather. Everyone blinks several times. Phineas looks at Isabella for an answer of some sort. "Well, it's worth a shot." Isabella says. "Excellent." Copycat says smiling.

They connect the cell phone to the ship via jump cables. Copycat starts the ship, hearing only stalling. They all frown in disappointment. Copycat tries several more times. Phineas was getting ready to stop him, only to be held back by Ferb. "What is it?" Phineas ask. "Wait." Ferb says. They listen as the tries go unsuccessful. Then, with feeling of frustration, Copycat kicks the bottom of the dashboard as hard as he could. The engines then start with a loud roar. The three of them smile with happiness. "Alright then, let's go home. Copycat says. They sit down and lift off. Phineas looks out the window to see the bartender waving goodbye to them. He waves back. They blast off faster then any of them could comprehend. Before anyone could regain their composer, Earth was in sight. Copycat smiled at the sight. It took an hour or so to land. When they did land, Phineas and Ferb were the first to get out. "Are you guys okay?" Isabella asks worried. "Yeah we're fine. Copycat seems upset, though." Phineas responds pointing back to the ship. Copycat then comes out sniffling, with the cell phone in his hands. Jessica came out of the mission control looking slightly sad. She walks up to Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb. "He built that device himself when he was 8. He loved it so much; he never left home without it." Jessica explains. Isabella and Phineas then couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. "It was one of my first inventions." Copycat says walking by.

Hours later, during the sunset, the Fireside Girls (minus Isabella) were going over what happened today. "Someone's approaching!" Gretchen yells. They all get armed with water balloons. Then there came three knocks at the door. "Wait!" Adyson says. They lower their balloons. Adyson opens the door to reveal Copycat. "Good evening, ladies." Copycat says casually. He walks in looking at how everyone was armed with a water balloon. "Did I come at bad time?" Copycat asks. "Kind of, we were getting ready to go home." Gretchen answers. "Well if you don't mind me having a few minutes of your time, ladies, I have something to purpose." Copycat says back. "What's that?" Ginger asks curiously. "I'm going to probably guess this correct, but I'm pretty sure you're all aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas." Copycat says strolling around the room. Some of the girls look down staring at their feet. "Y-yeah what about it?" Gretchen says. "Well, I'm planning to put the two together, like, say, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Copycat says, making everyone gasp. "How do you purpose we do that?" Adyson says boldly with her hands on her hips dejectedly. "Well…" Copycat began with a large grin.

That's the end of that chapter. Hope you like.

_**Author's Note (Copycat Fun Fact #1): There are three things in this world Copycat loves doing; Making things (as in inventions, relationships, etc), solving problems, and singing randomly. **_

_**I'll be giving you a new fun fact about Copycat at the end of every chapter. **_

_**Enjoy **___


	3. Author's Note Happy Holidays

Holiday Greetings everyone and Merry Christmas to everyone


End file.
